The Myths Watch Studio C
by SuperDemi-WitchAvenger
Summary: Part of my 'Watching Series', but this time the demigods and gods are watching 'The Greek Gods' by Studio C.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Studio C**_

 **The Myths watch Studio C:** _ **The demigods and Olympus watch 'The Greek Gods' by Studio C.**_

 _ **Sorry if it isn't that good.**_

* * *

The seven, along with Nico, Will, Calypso, Tyson and Grover sat in the area watching Percy and Clarisse battle.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Thalia said, walking into the area and sitting down next to Annabeth. Artemis had given the Hunters a break after _The Second Giant War_ , and so they were all relaxing at Camp Half-Blood.

"The usual, Clarisse is still mad that Percy beat her dad all those years ago," Annabeth answered, watching her boyfriend block one of Clarisse's strikes.

"Wasn't that five years ago," Thalia said.

"Yep," Annabeth answered, as Percy disarmed Clarisse and held his sword up to her throat.

"Dead," Percy said, causing Clarisse to grunt before picking her spear up and walking over to were the demigods were watching the fight.

Clarisse plopped herself next to Thalia and Percy plopped himself between Annabeth and Grover.

"You did good Prissy I'll give you that," Clarisse said.

"That has got to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me Clarisse," Percy said, holding a hand over his heart.

"Shut it Prissy," Clarisse snapped.

"Rude."

"You did great, the both of you," Annabeth said, hoping to stop the fight that was most likely about to commence.

"Yeah but I was better wasn't I," Percy said.

"Bit of an ego you got there Perce," Jason said.

"It's not an ego, it's saying the truth," Percy replied.

"No it's an ego," Leo said, causing Percy to stick out his tongue.

"It's telling the truth," Percy said.

"Ego," Leo sang.

"Oh stop it both of you," Piper charmspeaked, causing the two boys to be quite instantly.

"The days I love your charmspeak Piper," Thalia said, causing Leo and Percy to pout.

"Could you use it to make Valdez quite all the time?" Frank asked.

"Frank, be nice," Hazel said.

"I know, but Valdez runs around screaming random things and I can never think because of it," Franks replied.

Leo's mouth moved as if he was saying, "You know you love me," but no sound came out thanks to Piper's charmspeak.

"Sorry," Piper said, "You two can speak now."

"Finally," they both shouted.

"Can you make them quite again," Calypso joked.

"You know you love me sunshine," Leo said, hugging Calypso.

"I thought I was sunshine, I am the son of the sun god after all," Will said.

"You can be Nico's sunshine, Calypso's my sunshine," Leo said.

"You here that di Angelo, I'm your sunshine," Will said, hugging Nico.

"Shut up Solace," Nico grumbled, though a blush could be seen slowly spreading its way across Nico's cheeks.

"Awe, are you blushing," Will teased, causing Nico to blush even more.

"I wish I had a camera," Thalia and Clarisse murmured.

Thankfully for Nico the Conch Horn blew signifying that Lunch was about to begin.

"Lunch," said Grover and Percy, turning his head to the mess hall.

"Well look who's hungry," Thalia said.

"Well you weren't just fighting," Percy said, at the same time as Grover's, "What's the problem with being hungry."

"How but we just go before you two start fighting," Annabeth said, looking between the daughter of Zeus and the son of Poseidon.

"But-" the two started, but Annabeth grabbed both of their wrists' and started dragging them towards the mess hall.

"Somethings never change," Grover said, following the three demigods, the rest got up and followed.

"Wise Girl," Percy started.

"Yes Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered, not bothering to look back.

"I can't feel my hand so could you let it go?" Percy asked.

"Same," Thalia said, trying to twist her hand out of Annabeth's grip but to no avail.

Annabeth stopped and look at the two, "I'll let go if you promise to not fight."

Percy and Thalia looked at each other, silently debating if it was worth it, before sighing and answering in unison, "fine."

"Good," Annabeth nodded, and let their wrists' go; Percy and Thalia's hands flew up to the wrists' rubbing their own.

"Are they gonna fight," Jason asked as they caught up.

"No, I made them promise," Annabeth answered.

"Can we go now," Grover asked, looking at the mess hall, where the smell of food was drifting to the arena.

"Come on Goat Boy," Thalia said, pushing Grover towards the mess hall.

The rest followed, but as soon as they left the arena, a gust of air surrounded them and blackness clouded their visions.

They all screamed as they felt themselves free falling, before they felt there descents slowly as if they were on top of a large fan.

Slowly they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Get off me Frank!" Leo shouted, trying to push Frank off him.

"I'm trying," Frank said, "Move over Jason!"

It took them a while to unravel but when they did they stood up, looking at the gods that stood in front of them.

"What are you doing here!" Zeus thundered.

"Trust me we don't know," Thalia said, glaring at her father.

"Yeah, that might have to do with me," a girl's voice said, causing the people in the room to draw their weapons.

The girl in questioned stepped out of the shadows, holding up her right hand in a surrender way, while the other clutched a laptop at her side.

"Who are you!" Zeus shouted.

"Ok first off, no need to shout," the girl said, lowing her right hand and using it to rub her right ear, causing the king of the gods to get mad for the disrespect the girl was showing, "and second off the names Sup-you know what the names Demi, I am not dealing with that again."

"What are you doing her girl!" Hera shouted, her eyes flicking between her husband who currently had his master bolt reading to strike and the girl who was leaning against a wall.

"Really shouting again, and its Demi not girl, well I'm here to show you guys this parody from my dimension-"

"Wait your dimension, you travelled through dimensions," Annabeth said amazed.

"Not exactly-I'll explain later, the parody you probably have in your dimension, but 'cause you people never use the internet-yes Hermes I know except for you- I'm gonna show you it. And trust me it's funny," Demi said.

"But yes dimension travelling. This laptop," she held up the laptop so that everyone could see, "Is what I am currently writing on, and because of the magical powers of being a fanfiction."

"Fanfiction, what's that," Poseidon asked.

"Not again," Demi sighed.

"What do you mean again?" Will asked.

"Oh, I've travelled to another dimension before," Demi said, giving two thumps up, "I got to meet the Avengers."

"And how is that you travelled to meet the Avengers?" Leo asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" he said noticing everyone's looks, "I want to meet Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, they are awesome."

"Got to agree with you on that," Demi answered.

Leo looked like he was about to continue the conversation but Poseidon cut him off.

"Repeating my earlier question, _'what is fanfiction'_?"

"Ok so you know how people right books and stories and well a whole lot more like games and yeah," Demi started, and continued when she saw those who had no idea what fanfiction was nod, "well fanfiction is when people write stories based off them."

They nodded and Demi started speaking again;

"Anyhow where was I, -yes dimension travelling. And due to the power of being a fanfiction author, I travelled dimensions to be here," Demi quickly hurried on when she saw that some people looked reading to ask for a more of an answer, "Please don't ask me more, no one understands the power of fanfiction, it just is."

"Anyhow on to the parody," Demi said holding up the laptop.

"Gods can you maybe shrink down a bit so that you're the size of a human," Demi asked.

Zeus looked ready to zap the girl but after a look from his wife, complied.

"Thanks Hera," Demi said.

"I didn't do it for you, I just do not wish for mortal remains to be splattered all over the throne room," Hera snapped.

"Touche, um can the rest of you," Demi said, talking to the demigods, Titaness and Satyr, "Sit with the gods and goddesses."

The demigods complied and put their weapons away –they had forgotten to put them away before, due to all the explaining-and went to sit with the gods and goddesses.

Demi walked away from them before setting the laptop down.

"Why did you put it over there, we won't be able to see it," Artemis said confused.

"Trust me you will," Demi said, before pulling out a 27 cm (11 inches) stick of Holly wood **[1]** and pointing it at the laptop.

"Engorgio," Demi called, causing the Laptop to swell in size.

"Well I'm thankful that was the laptop with the flipy keyboard," Demi said, looking at her handiwork.

"How did you do that?" Athena asked.

"Again alternate dimension, amazing fanfiction author powers, I'm a witch," Demi said, looking extremely proud, "still got a long way to go, only a second year."

"Harry Potter," Piper said, causing Demi to nod.

"What house?" Piper asked.

"Slytherin," **[2]** Demi answered, straightening up in pride, "You?"

"Ravenclaw," Piper answered. **[3]**

"I thought we were gonna watch a video," Apollo whinged.

"Yeash fine, can't be a fangirl can I," Demi murmured, tucking her wand behind her brown hair and walking over to the group, before sitting down next to Piper.

"Also forgot to mention time outside of this room is freezed, so you won't miss important dates, without further of due, I introduce to you _'Studio C's The Greek Gods'_ ," Demi said as the video started.

 _Shot travels up through numerous mountains while Narrator speaks._

 **Narrator: Though long forgotten, nothing can compare to the majesty, wisdom, and intrigue of the gods of the Ancient Greek Pantheon.**

The gods and goddess straightened in pride causing the other occupants of the room to roll their eyes.

 _Camera stops at an ancient Greek Temple were the words 'Gods of the Ancient Greek Pantheon' are in front of it._

 _A man appears with a long blond curly wing, and a beard to match. Holding a giant fake yellow lightning bolt. And starts on the right before turning, slowly to the left, something the rest of the god/desses will do during their turn._

"Who here thinks that's Zeus," Leo said laughing.

"Be quite boy," growled Zeus.

"Do not speak to my son that way," Hephaestus snapped.

Zeus glared back and moved his hand towards the master bolt.

"How about you press play," Calypso offered.

 **Zeus: I am Zeus. God of the Sky, the weather, and fate. Come to me all those who question their destiny's.**

"You're the god of fate?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded but didn't take his glare of Hephaestus.

"So I can blame you for all my horrible luck," Percy said, "cool."

The occupants of the room laughed –besides Zeus, Ares and Hephaestus-. Hephaestus gave Percy a look that said he did find it funny but he was too annoyed to laugh, then went back to glaring at Zeus.

 _Zeus disappears, and Aphrodite appears, looking less crazy then Zeus._

"Oh thank the gods," Aphrodite exclaimed, "They didn't make me look as crazy as Zeus."

"But those clothes, oh my gods. They don't even look good. I need to show them what true beauty is," she finished.

 **Aphrodite: I am Aphrodite. Goddess of love, passion, and beauty. I will find love for the loveless.**

Aphrodite turned her head to look at the couples of the group, who in turn shrunk back in fear.

"Oh sweeties I'm not gonna do anything," she said.

 _Aphrodite changes to Poseidon, who has black/brown/grey hair that is standing up, and a moustache and a beard, with an incredibly large, fake and frankly stupid looking trident. Looking as crazy or even more so then Zeus._

"Father, is that you?" Percy asked open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Do I really look like that?" Poseidon asked.

 **Poseidon: I am Poseidon. God of the Rivers, seas, and earth quakes. Beware the elements.**

"I have no words," Percy said.

 _Poseidon changes to Artemis, who has short boyish brown hair, and what looks to be animal ears sticking out of her head, along with wearing a lot of animal skin._

"Look little sis," Apollo said nudging Artemis with his elbow, "it's you."

"We do not know that yet," Artemis answered, "and I am not your little sister."

Apollo leaned back so that he could speak to Demi, "that's Arte right?"

Demi nodded and Apollo leaned forward again, "told you, it was you."

Artemis glared.

 **Artemis: I am Artemis. Goddess of wild animals, disease, and children. Come to me for all animal attacks, disease attacks, and child attacks.**

"Think you ran out of time sis," Apollo laughed, as the onscreen Artemis said her final line with having to crane her neck over her shoulder.

"Lord Apollo," Thalia said.

"Yes sis number 2," Apollo said.

"Shut. Up," Thalia finished.

Apollo turned back. "Rude," he pouted.

 _Artemis changes to Demeter, who has flowers and autumn leaves in her hair, whilst holding a fork looking rake and wearing cross between ancient Greek clothes and farm clothes._

"That's Demeter," they all sang.

 **Demeter: I am Demeter. Goddess of Agriculture. Farm, and I will be there.**

"And you should eat more cereal," Demeter added.

 _Demeter changes to Mastos, who has coins dangling from his hair, black glasses, wearing a bowtie, and holding a machine could be found behind a bank tellers desk._

"Who's that?" asked Jason.

All the gods stared bewildered at the person on the screen.

 **Mastos: I am Mastos.**

"Who's that?" repeated Jason.

The gods once again stared bewildered.

 **Mastos: God of sensible spending. No one has listened to me for the last thirty years.**

"There's no such god," Annabeth said.

"If there were. He's right about no one listening to him for the last thirty years," Piper said before trailing of, "or maybe more."

 _Mastos changes to Barbatronus, who's an old man, dressed in old man clothes, using a walking stock and has a golden headband on._

"Who's the oldy?" asked Leo.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look wondering if it was who they thought.

 **Barbatronus: I'm Barbatronus.**

"Who?"

 **Barbatronus: God of aging. You will age whether I do anything or not.**

"That's not the god of aging's name," Annabeth said.

 _Barbatronus changes to Minoscurus, who has brown hair with a beard and moustache to match, and wearing a cow printed scarf._

"God of cows?" Hermes guessed laughing.

"Is there really a god of cows," Leo answered also laughing.

"Yes," Hermes answered serious, "little Apollo here."

Hermes face split into a grin and both he and Leo fell over laughing.

"Shut up," Apollo murmured, "and it's _sun cows_."

 **Minoscurus: I am Minoscurus. God of the kind of grass cows eat. Come to me if you're a cow.**

"I love this guy!" shouted Hermes and Leo. Will, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason and Demi joining in on the laughing.

 _Minoscurus changes to Imbecilia, who has her blond hair piled on top of her head, with a cloth-peacock design-draped over one of her shoulders, and a bag slung over her shoulder that she is gripping._

"I thought we went past Aphrodite," Apollo said confused.

Demi stuffed a hand in her mouth to keep herself from laughing knowing who the character on the screen was.

 **Imbecilia: I am Imbecilia.**

"Huh. But she looks a bit like Aphrodite."

 **Goddess of stupidity. Come to me with your bad decisions and I will make them more stupider-erly. Heh.**

Aphrodite slowly turned towards Apollo.

"Ahhh," Apollo said, then jumping up and running out closely followed by Aphrodite.

"Do we wait for?" Tyson asked. Apollo and Aphrodite came running through the throne room again, and causing everyone to laugh at Apollo.

The god in question was wearing a princess pink sparkling dress, and purple sparkling heels –how he ran in them no one knew-, a pink crown sat on top of his head but titled to the side. Aphrodite had even got make-up on him; pink and purple sparkling eye shadow, crimson lipstick, and rosy pink blush.

"Help me!" Apollo screamed.

"Man I wish I had popcorn," Thalia sighed. Hermes smirked and all of a sudden they all had popcorn.

They munched on the popcorn and watched the race in front of them, when Aphrodite ran out of the room chasing Apollo, Apollo usually came back with over the top clothes and make-up that caused the room to laugh.

"Enough!" Zeus boomed, after thirty minutes.

Aphrodite huffed and changed Apollo's look one last time –back to the princess clothes- causing everyone to laugh. When the two were sitting down the video started again.

 _Imbecilia changes to Kilgerbon, who has cat like eyes, and a cloth with cats draped over his shoulder that is tucked into a belt with cat designs._

"Who here is glad that there is no god like this?" Jason asked.

Everyone put their hand up.

 **Kilgerbon: I am Kilgerbon. God of all real and animated Cats. I will one day rule the earth!**

"See!" Hermes said, "I told you cats are plotting to rule the world!"

 _Kilgerbon changes to Ranthaleon, who is dressed like Robert Downey Jr. with a brown piece of cloth draped around his neck._

"He reminds me of Robert Downey Jr." Piper said.

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"Remember the movie that had a team of superheroes trying to save the world from an invasion led by a crazy god?" Frank said. Hazel nodded.

"Remember the guy with the suit that was called Iron Man?"

Hazel nodded again.

"That was Robert Downey Jr."

Hazel nodded.

 **Ranthaleon: I am Ranthaleon. God of Robert Downey Jr. You're welcome.**

"Thank you" Leo cried, "You gave us Iron Man!"

 _Ranthaleon changes to Finnesia, who is dressed like a female goddess Nicholas Cage._

 **Finnesia: I am Finnesia. Goddess of Nicholas Cage. I am way sorry.**

"Why does everyone hate Nicholas Cage?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth and Athena opened there mouths to give a long winded answer but Percy and Poseidon beat them to it.

"Later!"

 _Finnesia changes to Jarubadinka, who is dressed like an Ancient Greek nanny (in a way), with a book that says 'Baby Names', on it._

 **Jarubadinka: I am Jarubadinka.**

"That is officially the weirdest name out of all of them," Will said.

 **Jarubadinka: Goddess of ridiculous names. All babies born in 2014, come to me in ten years when you're being relentlessly teased.**

"I feel sorry for those kids," the still sparkling princess Apollo said.

"Ahp," Apollo said, "can you change me back?"

"No," Aphrodite answered.

 _Jarubadinka changes to Grettergorn, who is dressed like an ancient Greek sport champion._

 **Grettergorn: I am Grettergorn. I like sports. Wait, what are we doing?**

"You are doing introductions," Leo said slowly, and with a joking/mocking tone.

 _Grettergorn changes to Gobarium, who is dressed like a cowboy, and holding a shovel._

 **Gobarium: I am Gobarium. God of saying, "Go bury 'em," when people ask what to do with corpses.**

"Have people actually asked what to do with corpses?" Frank wondered.

"Yes," answered Hades, Nico and Hazel.

 _Gobarium changes to Desdonia, who is dressed in a clash of Ancient Greek and Modern clothes, with a Walkman in his hands and headphones on._

"Who in Hades, is that," Ares said.

"Don't use my name as a curse," growled Hades.

 **Desdonia: I am Desdonia. God of walk-man and mini-disk player. I'm severely depressed.**

"Try getting a phone," Hermes offered.

 _Desdonia changes to Cantus-Shepantus, who has a pale corn coloured cloth draped over his shoulder that is tugged into a belt, and he has a far of look in his eyes._

 **Cantus-Shepantus: I am Cantus-Shepantus. God of unfinished-was that a bird.**

"Is he real?" asked Leo.

"No," answered Athena.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Athena growled out. "Why?"

"I think I've seen him around before," Leo said leaning backwards so much that he nearly fell over.

"How is that possible?" asked Calypso, putting a hand behind Leo to stop him from falling.

"I'm not sure," he said, pretending to stroke his make believe beard. "But I remember seeing a someone dressed like that, and acting like him once."

"When was this?" Annabeth asked, turning around so that she was facing Leo.

"Last week," Leo said, looking into the distance.

They turned to the gods, who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"I wanna meet this guy," Hermes said.

"Might be a good laugh," Apollo finished.

"You two will not laugh at someone just because of how they act," Artemis said, whacking the two gods over the head.

"Yes Artemis," the both grumbled.

Artemis smirked and turned away, once she wasn't looking the two gods poked their tongues out at her.

"You want me to cut them off," Artemis threatened. The two gods stopped and turned towards the screen; preferring to have their tongues placed in their mouths.

 _Cantus-Shepantus changes to Hemalorus, who's clothes look a bit like fancy toilet paper was wrapped around him, and is holding toilet paper that has run out._

"The god of toilet paper!" shouted Percy.

 **Hemalorus: I am Hemalorus. God of running out of toilet paper. Fear me.**

"We do sir," Will said. "There's no doubt."

 _Hemalorus changes to Narrator, who is dressed like an Ancient Greek Morgan Freeman._

 **Narrator/Morgan Freeman: I am Morgan Freeman. God of Narration. And we are the gods of the Ancient Greek Pantheon.**

"Is he really a god?" Nico asked. "Cause that would explain a lot."

"No he isn't," Zeus answered.

"You sure," Thalia said.

"Yes," Zeus gritted his teeth together.

"We don't believe you," Percy said, giving an _I'm-watching-you-gesture._

Zeus gritted his teeth again, and clenched his master bolt.

Both Hades and Poseidon gave him looks that anyone could easily read – _hurt my kid, and you'll have a war on your hands-_. Zeus relaxed his grip on the bolt, and glared at his brothers. He wasn't an idiot, risking a war was to dangerous.

 _Ends with all the gods standing in front or on the steps of an Ancient Greek temple._

"And done!" shouted Demi, standing up.

Many Olympians raised their voices, _how come they weren't in it, they were just as important._

"Hey don't blame me," Demi said, holding her hands up in surrender. "It's meant to be funny, not serious."

"But I'm funny," Hermes pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why wasn't I in it."

"Probably because you were two funny for them," Demi said.

"True," Hermes said leaning back. "I'm am amazing."

"Yeah," Demi said, moving towards the screen. Once again she whipped out the Holly wood wand and pointed it at the screen.

"Reducio," she said, the screen got smaller. Once finished she finished she tucked the wand behind her hair again and picked the laptop up; using her right arm to hold it to her side.

"See Ya," she shouted.

"Wait!" Zeus thundered.

The girl looked at him, placing her left hand on her hip. "Excuse me but I got to go to dinner."

"This girl is crazy," Apollo murmured.

"Thank you," she said.

"Correction," Apollo murmured to Hermes. "Super Crazy."

"What type of powers does your world possess?" Zeus asked.

Demi shrugged. "The power of awesomeness."

"That's not a power," Athena said.

"It isn't," Leo said. He placed a hand over his heart and pretended to die, "my world is collapsing before my eyes."

"Also," Demi said ignoring Leo, "I kind of have to make your forget this so…"

She took out the wand from behind her ear, "by-by memories."

"You can't do that," Zeus said, bring his master bolt up.

Demi looked at it, "don't worries you'll get 'em back, just not know, that I know that one of you"- she shot a look at Zeus-"Is planning to hijack our world."

"Some of you get to keep them, just no 'im," she pointed the wand at Zeus.

She turned back to them, "now you get to annoy him till the end of time."

Many looked between the girl and king of the gods before nodding furiously.

"Cool," she said. She turned to Zeus, "um… don't kill me."

She flicked the wand, "Oblivate."

Zeus eyes became clouded.

"Hope that works," she said.

"See ya," she gave them a wave, and like that she was gone.

"What happened?" asked Zeus looking around, confusion flickering across his face.

"Nothing," and they all went off.

Hera walked over to her husband and gave him a version of what had happened. Surprisingly she didn't mention the alternate dimension.

"So we all watched a video," Zeus said bored.

"Yes," Hera answered.

"Then why don't I remember?" he asked.

"You walked in when they finished," Hera answered.

"Why weren't you there?"

"I had work to do."

"Leo you are not allowed to build a portal," Calypso said looking over Leo's shoulder.

"But I wanna meet Iron Man and the Hulk," Leo whined.

"Then you can go and meet the people who created them," Calypso said.

"But it's not the same."

"But they know the people like the back of their hands."

Leo looked up thinking about it.

"Fine I'll meet them."

Calypso sighed.

"Then I'll finish building this and meet the real people."

Leo shot out of Bunker 9, and Calypso's eyes followed him. She ran after him when his words hit her.

"Leo Valdez! You are not creating a portal to an alternate dimension!"

* * *

 _ **[1] This is not my actually wand, I made it up. Because I can't get onto my Pottermore account, due to the update.**_

 _ **[2] Yeah I'm a Slytherin deal with it, were not all bad. Was Merlin bad, no and he was a Slytherin.**_

 _ **[3] I've always seen Piper as a Ravenclaw.**_


End file.
